This invention relates to inserter systems which assemble batches of documents, which may be sheets and/or forms, for insertion into envelopes. More particularly it relates to control systems for such inserter systems. (By sheets herein is meant single sheet documents and by forms herein is meant documents which comprise a web and which are separated from such web by such inserter systems).
Such systems are known in the art and are generally used by organizations which make large mailings where the contents of each item mailed may vary. Such systems typically comprise: feeder modules for insertion of sheets into a batch, either multiply or singly; web modules for separating webs into discrete forms and inserting the discrete forms into the batch; a transport system for conveying sheets and forms through the various modules to form proper batches; inserter modules for inserting the batches into envelopes, which are preferably preaddressed; optionally, meter modules for metering the envelopes with appropriate postage; and a control system to synchronize the operation of the inserter system to assure that the batches are properly assembled, inserted into envelopes, and, possibly, metered.
Information for control of such known inserters system is read from a control document, which is preferably a form, by a scanner associated with the feeder module or web module which feeds that document. Preferably that module is the most upstream module along the transport system. The scanner reads information from the control document which typically includes information such as information defining the number of documents to be inserted at each module, information providing an I.D. code for comparison with I.D. codes on inserted documents to assure that documents are properly matched, and, possibly, information for other purposes such as selection of postage. This control information is then transmitted to the control system which controls the operation of the inserter system accordingly to assure the proper assembly and processing of each batch as defined by a control document.
As noted above control documents are preferably forms since compilation of the control information for each batch is most readily done through data processing with output through a line printer onto a web of computer printout forms. Accordingly, inserter systems generally comprise an upstream web module, or modules, which feed accumulations of forms (i.e., a control form and optionally, one or more succeeding non-control forms from the web) into a sheet inserter system; including feeder modules, inserter modules and, possibly, postage meter modules, where appropriate sheets would be inserted to complete the batch, the batch inserted into an envelope, and, possibly, postage indicia imprinted. Such sheet inserter systems are known and typical examples are described in U.S. Pat. No.: 3,606,728; issued: Sept. 21, 1971; to: Sather et al; assigned to Bell and Howell Co.; and U.S. Pat. No.: 3,935,429; issued: Jan. 27, 1976; to: Branecky et al; assigned to: Pitney Bowes Inc.
Web modules comprise a forms feeder which feeds a web of forms into a burster-folder, where the web is separated into discrete forms, which may be folded to fit into an envelope, if necessary, and a scanner which reads information from the web. To prevent accidental pre-mature bursting a slack loop of web is maintained between the forms feeder and the burster-folder.
The mechanical construction and operation of web modules is well understood by those skilled in the art as is, as mentioned above, the control, construction and operation of conventional sheet inserter systems. U.S. Pat. No.: 4,395,255; issued: July 26, 1983; to: Branecky et al; assigned to: Pitney Bowes Inc. teaches typical web handling equipment. Further discussion of sheet inserter systems and the mechanical aspects used in embodiments of the subject invention is not believed necessary for an understanding of the subject invention as described below and will not be discussed further herein.
In multi-web inserter systems forms from a plurality of web modules are assembled into a batch on a transport unit. Because this transport unit operates asynchronously with respect to the sheet inserter system, a transfer unit is provided to synchronize the transfer of forms from the transport unit to the sheet inserter system. Synchronously with the transfer of forms, the system transmits control information read from the appropriate control document to the sheet inserter system to specify which feeder modules were to add sheets to the batch and, perhaps, to specify the postage to be applied.
One problem which was encountered in such systems resulted when batches of documents failed to complete a transfer from the transport unit to the transfer unit. Since the control signals would have been transmitted, the sheet inserter unit would feed sheets accordingly, insert them into an envelope, and, perhaps, meter them. Since the corresponding forms had not been successfully transferred to the sheet inserter system, the inserted materials and metered postage were effectively lost.
Another problem in such system related to start-up and shut-down of the system. Unless the initial or final pieces were manually stopped through the system and the feeder modules turned on sequentially, sheets would be fed before or after batches were present to receive them.
Thus, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an inserter system which will eliminate unnecessary feeds of sheet materials when the associated forms have not been successfully transferred.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an inserter system which reduces the wastage of metered postage.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a system with a simplified start-up and shut-down procedure.